Fields Of Fire
by The Moosh
Summary: “What are you doing V?” Serena asked softly not wanting to startle her. Vanessa turned and got off the fence on the outside part with a slight grin on her face.“If I let myself fall from here do you think anyone would care?” Vanessa asked pushing herself
1. Chapter 1

Fields of Fire

by

BreanaSlutFacedHoe

Vanessa Fox just transfered to the school where her mother had gone. Vanessa walked into a club where her cousin, Blair was throwing a party and invited her on again boyfriend Nate Archibald. Vanessa had dark brown hair and dark green eyes and a hourglass shaped body in perfect fitness. Chuck's eyes followed the girl her curves hypnotizing him, fixing his scarf he began to walk over to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Chuck Bass" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly.

"I'm Vanessa and I need some hand sanitizer" she said walking away from him going to the bar. Chuck looked at her in slight shock although he wasn't about to let it show.

"Hey do you have some hand sanitizer" he heard her ask the bar tender, '_That bitch_' he thought as he watched the bar tender squirt some on her hands. "

Thanks" she said smiling.

Chuck walked over to her

"Let me buy you a drink" he asked smoothly his entrancing eyes never leaving hers.

"I'll have a Martini, dry" she said softly looking him right back in the eyes. The bar tender looked at him after getting a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Vanessa.

"I'll have one too" he smiled. When the drinks got there Vanessa dropped her lip gloss and Chuck being the perfect _gentle_man that he is picked it up never noticing her switch their drinks. Vanessa smiled at him. Vanessa picked up her martini looking into his eyes which had a ever winning glint in them. She finished it eating the olive seductively.

Meanwhile her cousin Blair Waldorf sat on a small couch in Nate's lap. Vanessa had heard about Chuck from new best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen, that he was a big time ladies man and part time rapist. Vanessa smiled at him as he finished his. The drugs would be taking affect in about ten minutes she expected.

"Do you want to go outside I think I need a cigarette" he said grabbing her hand again. Vanessa decided to play along "Sure, I was thinking the same thing" Vanessa said with a small smile. Chuck led her to the roof. Chuck lit up his cigarette and adjusted his trademark scarf _again_.

"I feel a little lightheaded maybe I should go home" Vanessa said touching her head. Chuck smirked throwing the bud off the building slightly hoping it would fall on someone.

"Here I'll take you home" he said leading her down the stairs and out the door, Serena looked at the too as they walked out hoping Vanessa knew what she was doing.

In the limo Vanessa stayed as far away from Chuck as possible, knowing that he was still a man and was most likely stronger than her. Chuck moved closer to her he put one hand on her shoulder and smiled as he pressed his lips against hers, she gasped and he took this chance to allow his tongue inside. Vanessa tried to move as Chuck's hand roamed her body

"Stop" she said Chuck went on as if not hearing her, his lips now sucking randomly on her neck but always getting lower to the medium V line of her dress. Vanessa pulled her knee up getting him in the balls really hard. Chuck doubled over in pain the drugs began to take affect and Chuck was beginning to lose control over her body feeling like he was watching from a different place.

"Hey Chuck next time you try to use the date rape drug, make sure the girl isn't smart" Vanessa said taking pictures of him in his disheveled state.

Vanessa got out of the limo as it reached The Palace where she was staying with Serena.

"I'm gonna need the longest bubble bath ever" she said slamming the door. Serena was already home waiting for her. "Hey V. Where have you been?" Serena asked as she sat on the couch with a blanket.

"Chuck wanted to take the long way back" Vanessa said walking funny on purpose just to get Serena worked up.

"You didn't V" Serena said standing up

"Of course not, I hit him in the balls and left" Vanessa laughed Serena dropped on the the couch in relief.

"Thank god, because he is a real jerk V" Serena said

"I know, he tried to use the date rape drug on me but I switched our drinks, I have pictures that I'm going to send to gossip girl, S sometimes I amaze myself." Vanessa said

"I swear V, you are something else send them now then tomorrow at school everyone would have seen" Serena smiled

"Ok, but first I need a bath" Vanessa laughed.

Vanessa laid in the tub filled with bubbles she picked her phone up looking at the pictures of him, she giggled at them. Thinking that it would be a little mean to send them, but then he had tried to drug her up. Vanessa hit the send button. Smiling she continued to soak in the bath. Not even ten minutes later she and everyone else that went to St. Jude's got the message from gossip girl.

**Oh, C a little to much to drink or did your plan backfire on you. C C C when will you ever learn. Looks like you met your match, Do remember that Foxes are the ultimate tricksters, and you just ran into the worst of them all. Nice one V. Oh and C you look really adorable when you don't know whats going on watch that drool though almost hit the leather. Gossip Girl You know you love me XOXO.**

Vanessa smiled slightly, but gossip girl had hit the nail on the head with that one, she was the ultimate trickster. But How does Chuck feel about being out done?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school Serena, Blair, and Vanessa walked into the school. Chuck stood with Nate but slightly away from him smoking a joint, which he only did when he was angry or nervous. Blair walked over to Nate placing a small kiss on his cheek. Serena hugged on Dan.

"Hey Dan, this is my friend Vanessa" She said introducing her.

"Nice to meet you" he said sticking his hand out

"Same here" Vanessa said shaking his hand.

Chuck watched the scene unfold in front of him waiting for the hand sanitizer line that never came. Vanessa could feel his eyes on her but no one noticed. They walked into the school, wearing their ridiculous uniforms. '_Lets play, Ms. Fox_' Chuck thought walking into the school. Vanessa trailed off to her second period class, where she much to her displeasure had Chuck sitting right behind her. Chuck sat in the seat behind her and then started playing with her brown locks. Vanessa decided she was annoyed at this and moved her hair all to one side baring her neck to him. Chuck looked at her creamy skin and though he would play with her even more. Chuck blew hot air towards her. Vanessa felt his breath touch her skin.

"Can you stop?" she whispered. Chuck laughed and continued.

"Seriously stop" Vanessa said.

"No thanks, you're rather entertaining. Ms. Fox" Chuck said.

"You're so annoying" Vanessa said raising her hand.

"What is it Vanessa?" the teacher asked.

"Mr. Bass, won't stop touching my hair and its getting a bit creepy" she said loudly.

"Mr. Bass can you please refrain from touching Ms. Fox" the teacher said.

"You're really a bitch you know that" he said angrily due to the public embarrassment.

'_You wait until I get to you, I'll make you beg for me and then I'll make you remember who you called master_ ' Chuck thought with a smirk.

After school Vanessa sat with Blair and Serena in Blair's limo.

"S, I swear I wanted to rip Chuck's head off, he is the most annoying womanizing scum I've ever met" Vanessa said taking a bite from her vanilla yogurt.

"Tell me about it" Blair said. Serena looked at the two.

"I think you kind of like him V" Serena said giggling.

"I do not he is disgusting who knows what diseases he has" Vanessa said.

Serena shrugged and got out with Vanessa at The Palace. They both waved a quick goodbye to Blair. "You do realize his father owns this hotel so he is almost always here" Serena said. Vanessa didn't comment on it. Serena smiled at her friend '_She likes him she just doesn't realize it, and this, this is something different she is making him chase her around_ ' Serena thought. Vanessa walked over to the kitchen, where to her displeasure she found out it was closed for repairs. Chuck walked past seeing a quick flash of her hair he walked toward the kitchen and as she was coming out he pushed her against the wall with her hands pinned above her.

"Mr. Bass I'm going to have to ask you to let me go" Vanessa said angrily.

"You're a real bitch you know that?" he said really close to her face

"Only to womanizing assholes like you" she said trying to free her grasp.

Chuck pressed his lips to hers roughly biting her lip for entrance which he got after a small groan of pain. Vanessa found herself melting into the wall. Snap. Snap. Vanessa bit his tongue Chuck cried out in pain. Vanessa kicked him in the shin and walked away.

**Spotted C when will you learn not every girl likes a rough man, your one fish V isn't taking to very nicely at all. Keep trying and maybe next time you'll lose what makes you Chuck Bass. Careful she might bite that too. Gossip Girl XOXO.**

Serena sat in her room getting the text, slightly shocked at the picture with the text. It was Chuck kissing Vanessa. Vanessa walked into the suite reading the text message. Vanessa walked into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth. Serena stood in the doorway a smile on her lips. Vanessa looked at her then spit in the toilet.

"You like Chuck!" Serena said earning the finger from Vanessa as she gargled with mouthwash. Serena laughed at her, Vanessa walked out with a small smirk

"So S, you and Dan have been dating for a while now." Vanessa said . Serena rolled her eyes.

The next day at school Chuck had waited for to come out, sitting in his limo. Serena and Vanessa walked out. Chuck rolled down his window.

"Vanessa, I wont forget what you did to me last night" he said. Vanessa made a biting face and laughed continuing to walk with Serena. Blair had gotten a ride today. Vanessa smiled she felt his eyes on her back as she walked away Serena gave her a look that kind that said oh my gosh you really do like him. They reached St. Jude's and went their separate ways. Chuck sat behind her a smile cockily as usual. At the end of the school day Vanessa much to her displeasure she had no one to hang out except Chuck whom offered her a ride home when Serena decided to go out with her boyfriend Dan. In the limo Chuck tried to start conversation repeatedly but was ignored by Vanessa. '_This bitch doesn't know who she is dealing with, I'm Chuck Fucking Bass and I'm going to make her beg for me to fuck her _' Chuck thought angrily as she walked into the hotel. Chuck decided to spin by again later. Vanessa heard the door open expecting Serena but seeing Chuck.

"Oh its just the fish" Vanessa said turning her face back to the television.  
Chuck sat next to her on the couch, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard on the lips to his surprise she kissed him back in the heated moment. Vanessa pulled away "There I kissed you back" she said

"So now you can stop trying to kiss me" she added.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanessa smirked at Chuck.

"Well it's going to take a lot more than that to get me off your back" Chuck smirked back at her.

"Well than I guess that means you're going to die a very unsuccessful man." Vanessa said

"I won't die unsuccessful, trust me," Chuck said moving closer to her "you'll see".

Vanessa got up and walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth _again_.

Chuck watched her "You are a very insulting girl you know that" he said pulling her roughly by the shoulders and kissing her lips fully, Vanessa had a moment of weakness letting herself melt into Chuck's arms. Vanessa pulled away and decided to play with him. Vanessa kissed his neck slowly

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he said putting his hand on her waist.

"Lets go to my room" Vanessa said grabbing Chuck's hand and leading him into her room. Vanessa pushed him on the bed roughly and then tied his hands and ankles to the bedposts.

"Wow someone's kinky," he said as she ripped through his shirt and pulled his pants down.

Vanessa walked out of the room and came back with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"You are disgusting, I'm not an easy slut from New York, and I am from New Jersey my name is Vanessa Fox and you are Chuck Bass disgusting womanizing, piece of New York shit. You are nothing compared to a piece of gum on my sneakers," Vanessa told him

"I'll be back I'm going to take a shower" Vanessa said.

"You are a sick bitch" Chuck said Serena walked in after hearing his voice. Serena started laughing really hard at the sight of Chuck Bass tied to a bed looking very unsatisfied and uncomfortable.

"Not a word. Serena" Chuck said dangerously.

Vanessa skipped out in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and a bucket of cold water.

"S before I do this, I must ask you a question," Vanessa said

"Anything V" Serena said

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Vanessa asked

Serena nodded Vanessa poured the cold water on Chuck. Vanessa took a picture with her cell phone. Serena and Vanessa untied a very unhappy Chuck.

"I hope you have a good night" Vanessa smiled as she pushed him out the door.

Chuck walked out of the suite cold wet unsatisfied and very pissed off. Serena smiled at Vanessa

"So Vanessa you don't like Chuck right?" she asked smiling.

"No, but he is rather interesting, I mean if I were him I would have given up a long time ago" Vanessa said

"Hmmm. V finds Charles Bass interesting" Serena laughed throwing a pillow at Vanessa.

Vanessa blushed throwing the attacking pillow back at Serena.

"You know I should ask Dan about how the sex is" Vanessa laughed.

Serena laughed, "He will tell you it's amazing and the best he's ever had".

"Maybe, or maybe not. I'm not very fond of his little sister though, S." Vanessa said not liking how that little Jenny treated her cousin. '_If she wants to play with Blair Waldorf, she is playing Vanessa Fox too. I don't play nice at all_' Vanessa thought.

"Why not she is really nice?" Serena asked her blue eyes slightly worried.

"You've seen how she is with Blair. I'm not going to stand by and watch her try and keep my cousin dethroned. She is the one who told Nate about her and Chuck right" Vanessa said. Serena took the time to think about this.

'_I always thought of Jenny as a cute, innocent type. I guess that has blinded me to her bitch like attitude with Blair_' Serena thought.

Vanessa laid in Serena's bed they both had ridiculous face masks on. The next morning they showered and walked to school. Vanessa looked at Chuck he was sitting with a posse of girls. '_I wonder which slut he'll be fucking tonight_' Vanessa thought. Chuck smirked at her. Vanessa smirked back waving her phone in his gaze. Vanessa hit send. Vanessa sat in her class. "_Well things are better if I say" _her cell phone rang. "Ms. Fox…take your call outside the class room" the teacher said then everyone else's went off as well.

**C didn't I warn you before. V is not a fox to be messed with. V is there a little glint in your eye when you look at new little princess J. Now what is that about? Careful little J now you've got the ex Queen B and the Fox on your little tail. Might I put the emphasis on little by the way? C might I say you are one cold fish in this picture I guess V thought you needed a little cool down. XOXO Gossip Girl**

Vanessa smiled slightly watching everyone laugh and giggle all eyes on Chuck. Jenny looked at Vanessa in the hallways, giving her possibly one of the dirtiest looks ever. Vanessa just smiled lightly and turned her head the other way. Blair hugged her cousin tightly. Vanessa held on to her then they decided to go to Chuck's house. Blair had assured Vanessa he wasn't going to touch her. They all sat in Chuck's living room

"Bass, I need to ask a favor of you" Vanessa started

"Why would I do anything to help you?" Chuck smirked. Blair looked at him in a disgusted way.

"Because you have a problem with little Jenny Humphrey as well. Who knows I might make it worth your while" Vanessa smiled seductively.

"In what ways and don't lack in detail" he said looking into his shot glass which had _somehow_ become empty.

"That Mr. Bass is a secret. Which you will only find out if you help me" Vanessa smiled.

"Really, what am I expecting another cold let down, another tongue injury, perhaps my dick handed to me on a silver platter" he said in an amused tone.

"No but you might get me on a silver platter Mr. Bass or a very rich and tasty kiss, which ever you prefer" Vanessa said.

Chuck liked the sound of this so he smiled at her while refilling his shot glass with tequila.

"Fine, when do we start" Chuck said

**Uh Oh Little J. Now you've got C V S and B on your back. I'd definatley be watching my back if I were you. But if things get out of hand you know I'll be there to dish out the details. Poor J you don't stand a chance. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl **

* * *

**do you know what i find amazing the hits on this story go up but the reviews stay the same. trust me i hate to bitch about this but please hit the cute little review button. **


	4. Chapter 4

_To the reviewers and readers of this fan-fiction. I did get my first flame on any of my stories and to thank for that I have Jr. Wilson. I however must disagree with you seeing as you do not know what I have in mind for Vanessa and for the character I plan for her to be is not in the least bit cliché as you so eloquently put it. As for my screen name it is that because I wish it to be. I do remember reviews to be about things pertaining only to the story. The only thing my screen name has to do with is the person who wrote it._

_It has good reviews because people think it's a good story. -----BreanaSlutFacedHoe_

_Thank you to…Annie777, Evilangel3326, IncandescentAngel, and Edward Cullen's Girl._

_I'm dreadfully sorry to take away from the story because I really do hate author's notes._

Fields of Fire: Chapter 4

"Vanessa you aren't really going to do anything with Chuck are you?" Blair asked her looking up through slightly worried eyes.

"Of course not, you'll see" Vanessa said smiling. Blair smiled back at her.

"B we haven't hung out at all since I've been here, and I don't think that's cool" Vanessa said.

"Lets go shopping, my treat" Blair said pulling her into the limo.

Vanessa and Blair stood in front of a Gucci store. "Come on B, you know I hate Gucci" Vanessa complained. "I promise you'll find at least one dress you like and I'm having a party next week" Blair said walking into the store. Vanessa reluctantly followed really just not liking the store at all. Finally as Blair had so confidently stated before she had found a dress she liked. It was summer dress styled with a silky texture it was really pretty and looked like something a fairy would wear and was royal blue. Vanessa and Blair jumped around in the dressing room. Vanessa pulled her uniform shirt off and then let her skirt fall to the ground letting her Victoria's secret black boy shorts show with her sexy leopard bra show. Blair's eyes rested on a scar on Vanessa lower abdomen and then a few others along the inside of her legs. Vanessa caught her looking.

"I'm sorry V." Blair said looking away.

"No B its ok. I'm over it mostly" Vanessa said turning to her dress.

"Its just no one ever told me what happened" Blair said helping Vanessa get the dress on.

"I'll tell you one day. I promise Blair you'll be the first one I'll tell other than my parents" Vanessa said.

Blair put a hand on Vanessa's shoulder after zipping the back of the dress.

"It looks amazing Vanessa, I'm getting it for you" Blair smiled.

Vanessa went on complaining that Gucci was insane and that 1,550 dollars was ridiculous for a dress, no matter how amazing it made her look. Blair eventually shut her up by shoving a spoon of chocolate ice cream in her mouth. Vanessa waved at Blair and walked inside the hotel. Where she saw Chuck sitting at the bar with a martini in his hand flirting it up with some girl. Vanessa went up to him

"Hello my little love muffin" she said a smirk on her lips as she looked at the now disgusted girl.

Chuck glared at her after watching the girl walk away.

"You are a thorn in my side," he said. "What do you want?" he added

"As you are in mine," she said, "I want to start working on Jenny's punishment" Vanessa said.

"Oh…what were you thinking oh trick master?" Chuck said fake bowing as if he would ever bow to a woman.

"Well it would have to be me thinking I mean because all you are is a pretty pawn in my plan" she smiled.

Chuck made a ha face at her then all seriousness returned to his face.

"Well besides that I feel rather special" Chuck said.

"Ok…Jenny had taken Blair's place as royal woman in the school, but I heard Jenny hasn't been doing so great in school since she started hanging out with Hazel and that other stupid blond…" Vanessa said

"Oh yes, a bad report card will fix everything" he said sarcastically.

"As I was saying. Jenny was on the honor roll this passing quarter. I heard that she has been messing with most of her male teachers of course we could always find proof and not only get rid of a few pedophiles but also a pesky bug" Vanessa smiled.

"I don't think so, she wouldn't even do anything with me so what makes you think she would do anything with those disgusting old teachers?" Chuck said

"Maybe because they aren't you, but if that may have changed than maybe you could try and get something out of her Charles" Vanessa said.

Chuck looked at her put his drink on the counter fixed his scarf and walked out of the hotel. Vanessa walked to the elevator taking her to the suite she was in with Vanessa.

"Horny Dog" she mumbled walking into the suite. Then she heard noises like Serena screaming and so she sped to her room only to find to naked bodies and whole lot of things she didn't want to see. Vanessa shut her eyes and shut the door really fast. '_Ewes! Yuck! My eyes_' she thought sitting on the couch trying to drown the image away by watching sponge bob.

Serena walked out with a towel on a half hour later.

"Sorry S" Vanessa said getting up.

"Its ok, are you ok though you looked pretty scared" Serena said

"It wasn't fear it was disgust…that was something I could have lived my life without seeing. I mean now when I die it will be one of the last things I see" Vanessa said.

Dan walked out a strong blush on his cheeks.

"Oh…Dan I'm so sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you guys it was an accident" Vanessa said.

Dan mumbled it was ok and walked out after kissing Serena on the lips.

"V I'm sorry I have scarred your eyes permanently but hey what can I say he is amazing" Serena smiled.

"You make me want to cry. Ewwwwww" Vanessa said putting on MTV where her love William Beckett was on the television.

"Oh my god look at that sexy beast master" Vanessa said literally three inches away from the television.

Serena looked at her rolled her eyes and laughed. "He is quite sexy" she said.

**Spotted C and V having a nice conversation who would have thought? But then again you know what they say "an enemy of my enemy is my friend". Already plotting against little J. Hmm who knew you guys would get to work so quick and what's this I hear about N trying to warn J about this little alliance? B I would whip N back into shape fast before the little freshman tries anything with your man. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl **

**_Reviews are appreciated_**


	5. Chapter 5

Vanessa slept in her bed tossing and turning her body was covered in a cold sweat and her breathing was erratic. "No…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…please…don't…I love you…I love you" she cried softly.

_Dream_

_Marvin Fox sat tears brimming his eyes he didn't understand why his beautiful wife would be doing this to him. _

"_Angela don't walk out on me," he begged. "I love you"_

"_You have brought me nothing but bad finance, a marriage that I've been trying to escape since before Vanessa was born" Angela said her brown eyes on fire. _

_A seven-year-old Vanessa sat against her bedroom door crying silently._

"_Angela I love you, only you and you know that," he said "please"_

"_Don't even try that you know she is listening to us, I'm not going to put her through this not tonight, not like every other night. Marvin I'm done with you. Go to your slut have your fun." Angela yelled tears of anger falling from her eyes._

"_If you leave me I'll die," he said. _

"_No you won't Marvin we both know that. Vanessa honey, come on. I'm taking you to Blair's house then we are going somewhere new ok" Angela said wiping her face of tears. _

"_Vanessa don't leave daddy. Daddy will die if you go and it will be your fault" Marvin said fingering something in his pocket. _

_Vanessa saw the tears in her mom's eyes she held her hand out for her to take so they could leave_

_Vanessa held her teddy bear close as she walked towards her mother her father grabbed onto her hand. _

"_Mommy I'm scared" Vanessa said grabbing her hand she had never seen her father this way._

"_Don't even try to put those thoughts in her head. Stay away from her Marvin" Angela yelled pulling Vanessa close they began to walk away slowly. _

_Marvin reached into his coat pocket "Vanessa I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong" he said putting a gun to his head. _

_Vanessa turned around at his words "Daddy No!!!!" she screamed running towards him "Vanessa! Come back here" her mother, yelled fear pouring from every word and dripping from her eyes._

_Vanessa was in front of him when his finger pulled the trigger blood splattered all over the seven year old. _

"_No! Daddy I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to! Please come back! Don't leave! I love you Daddy I love you Daddy Come back" she screamed tears pouring out even more profusely then before. Angela picked up her crying daughter and ran down the steps of their loft. _

_End Dream_

Vanessa shot up from her bed wiping tears from her face she walked to the bathroom putting cold water on she stepped in gasping from the ice like feeling. Vanessa brushed her teeth and then stepped over to where she put a towel on the floor to catch any water that dripped when she was in the shower. Vanessa looked in the mirror smiling at her reflection. '_I'm happy I am_' she thought. She looked at the clock it was five in the morning, she put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank, jotting down a quick note to Serena and going to the gym to work out.

* * *

Chuck smiled at himself once again adjusting his scarf, Chuck walked out of his Manhattan apartment and into his limo. Looking down the long list of his lady friends he sent each a text with the same message "I need all the dirt you can find on Jenny Humphrey, especially with the male teaching staff". Chuck looked out the window aimlessly. '_Why does someone like you intrigue me so? How can you do this to me? I don't like this at all and I have one person to blame you. Why can't you be like every other easy slut I've been with? I stand by what I said. I will make you beg for me I promise and when you do I will deliver_' he thought to himself with a chuckle.

Chuck saw Vanessa running on a treadmill in a window of a small gym. Chuck had the taxi stopped and then walked in to the gym with his trademark smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh jeez Chuck what do you want?" Vanessa said running still not even looking at him.

"I just wanted to buy you a cup of coffee and possibly breakfast" Chuck said

"Hmmmm. Ok" Vanessa said grabbing his hand as she got off the treadmill. _Snap. _

"My limos just across the street" he said as she quickly removed her hand from his.

"Ok" she said following him across the street.

At the small café he brought her to for breakfast, there wasn't a big crowd and it was quiet and cute. Vanessa raised her eyebrow at the low prices. '_Chuck Bass money saver?_' she smiled sitting down in a small booth.

"My mom used to bring me here" he said

"Oh" she said.

"What'll you guys be having?" said a peppy nurse.

"I'll have some coffee and a banana nut muffin" Vanessa said smiling at her.

"I'll have coffee and a chocolate muffin" Chuck smirked winking at the waitress.

Vanessa just smiled at Chuck who looked at her and smiled as well. _Snap. _

They ate their muffins and plotted some more for little Ms. Humphrey.

"I have some of my friends working on the proof right now" Chuck said

"Why did you say those things to Blair?" Vanessa said looking into her coffee.

**C & V spotted. C has been picking Vanessa up from her morning musings and then they've been smiling over coffee and muffins. What is the world coming to? Who knows maybe this fox will play nice for a little while. Becareful though it might be just another trick. J watch out their on to your little charade Little Ms. Innocent. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl **

_**Reviews Are Appreciated **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Guys I really would like some reviews. I mean I feel like I'm being annoying but I put a chapter out every day and I have like 12 reviews for chapters, please come on help me out. I mean a girl can unmotivated pretty fast. Please Please review. I mean I don't want to turn into one of those mean authors that holds out on you guys for reviews. _

_Thanks _

_----_

_BreanaSlutFacedHoe_

Chapter 6

Chuck smiled at Vanessa he _accidentally _kicked her chair. Vanessa scratched her head and gave Chuck the finger. The lesson went on with no problems. Jenny sat on the steps where Blair had for her time as queen. Vanessa smiled at her softly Jenny glared at her. Jenny eyed a cute boy from afar Vanessa watched her gaze he was a junior and had blue eyes and brown hair and very easy on the eyes. Jenny walked over to him and began to flirt shamelessly. Vanessa watched in amusement Jenny touched his shoulder then smiled at him returning to her group which was Hazel and Amy _(I forgot the blonde's name)._ Vanessa walked over to him a smirk on her face.

"Hey, I'm Vanessa Fox" she said her green eyes twinkling

"I'm Martin McArthy, should I find it weird that two cute girl come over to me right after the other" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to ask you play along. I know this sounds weird but she deserves everything I have for her" Vanessa said not going to lead the poor boy on.

"At least I know now. Sure I'll play along" he said.

Vanessa leaned into him and kissed his lips, Jenny's eyes went wide as she watched the boy slip his arms around her _waist. Snap_.Chuck glances over to where Jenny's eyes were his eyes widened the least bit 'W_hat the fuck is she doing? Who is he? I'm gonna fucking kill his ass touching my..._' he thought '_No she isn't mine, not yet_' he thought for now there was nothing he could do about this. Vanessa pulled away, looking in Jenny's direction with a smirk.

Vanessa walked over to him.

"J honey. Its been a long time, let me let you in on a little secret," Vanessa smiled and lent in to Jenny's ear "He could never want a teacher fucking whore like you" she whispered walking towards Blair who sat at a lunch table in shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jenny yelled after Vanessa.

"Hey B" Vanessa said sitting down with a smile.

"V don't do stuff like that, I don't want anyone to think you're a slut" Blair said looking her cousin in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I told him whats up. B I promise even if they think that I'm bad Jenny will make me look like Mother Teresa" Vanessa smiled. Chuck sat next to her a slight scowl on his lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Vanessa asked looking at Chuck.

"Because you just kissed some boy you don't know anything about other than his name" Chuck said looking her in the eyes.

"So what like you've never had a one night stand and trust me that is much worse, besides you probably forgot her name" Vanessa said trying to justify herself.

"Whatever" he said taking out a flask and sipping from it.

Vanessa got up and walked away slowly '_The nerve of that stupid retarded man whore. I mean he sleeps with random girls all the time I kiss one guy and he goes all your a slut_' she thought angrily. Vanessa looked back at Jenny who sat on a bench flirting with Martin while looking at her. Chuck walked up to Vanessa a smirk on his face as he got 5 texts from his sluts.

"Look what I got, but lets do this in my limo" he whispered in her ear.

Vanessa looked at him with a smile and walked over to his limo with him. Inside the texts were pictures of Jenny lip locking with her math teacher and another with her legs wrapped around her science teacher. Others were more mature than that.

"Chuck! This is great I'm so happy I could kiss you" Vanessa said

Chuck looked at her a smirk on his lips as he spoke "Well then maybe you should".

Vanessa grabbed his face and kissed his nose.

"Thanks" she said hopping out of the limo with his phone.

Vanessa strode up to Jenny with the phone in her hands putting a picture in her face.

"You don't know what I'm talking about do you Jen?" Vanessa said mockingly.

"Where did you get that?" Jenny said quietly not wanting to cause a scene.

"I don't know what your talking about" Vanessa smirked

"Please! I'll do anything" Jenny said.

"I don't think that'll work hun" Vanessa smiled walking away.

"Please..." Jenny said

"You're going to wash Blair's feet and then massage them every morning and you will do anything she says and if I hear anything bad from her about you...Hello Gossip Girl" Vanessa smirked

"Fine, Anything" Jenny said looking down.

**V what do you have in that phone...you should really tell me I mean I am Gossip Girl. Please Little J I'm begging you step out of line. I need to let people know. So C you finally got V warming up to you. Lets see if she'll give in to your devilish charm. Hmmmm...Can't wait till this all blows up. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

**Review...I'll stop writing. **


	7. Chapter 7

_I really love every one who reviews. Thank you guys. Sorry its taken me practically forever to get this chapter up. _

_Thanks So Much ily. This chapter has material that could be considered M. So one day after I post this I'm going to change the rating to M. _

_Add my aim. BreanBanana_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_BreanaSlutFacedHoe_

Chapter 7

Vanessa watched Chuck intently as he flirted with girls he picked at random. Chuck saw her then walked over.

"Not jealous are we?" he smiled.

"Not in the least bit. You never answered my question" she said

"What question?" he asked

"Why did you say those things to Blair?" Vanessa asked him looking him in the eyes. His dark gorgeous eyes.

"I was angry and hurt. I didn't really think about it. I wanted to hurt her that was all" he said

"So then you have feelings for Blair?" Vanessa said hiding the slight jealousy in her voice

"I had feelings for Blair, but I realized I'll find someone I just have to flirt with more girls" he smirked.

Vanessa felt relief and yet not. "Oh wow, you really are just a horny little boy" Vanessa said and walked into her class. The school day went rather normal somehow she thought it could have been more fun if she had Chuck in more classes. Serena had tried to drag her to get a facial saying that Dan had been acting weird. Vanessa smiled when she saw Jenny carrying all of Blair's books and writing down everything she had to do. Vanessa felt slightly bad for the small girl, but she would only do this for a little while.

Vanessa sat in the suite watching MTV with a bag of cheddar ridges in her lap. Chuck walked in just as he heard music from the television. Chuck walked over to Vanessa and put his hands on her shoulders. Vanessa screamed. "Jesus Christ! Chuck you asshole!" she yelled

Chuck looked at her then the TV. "What is this garbage you're listening to?" he asked

"William Beckett is not garbage, and neither is the rest of the academy is... is you got that" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Whatever" Chuck said sitting on the couch.

"You can't say whatever to them" she said and started hitting him with a pillow. Chuck blocked the offending the pillow multiple times and then Vanessa and him ended up falling off the couch and onto the carpeted floor. Chuck was on top of her and she was under him breathing a little hard from the mini pillow fight. Chuck stared into her green eyes and she stared into his. Chuck slowly lowered his lips to hers in a soft gentle kiss. Vanessa kissed him back feeling the light brush of his tongue on her lower lip she granted him access. '_What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this_' Vanessa thought as his hands roamed her body, her hand tangled in his short hair. Vanessa wanted to pull away but she couldn't find the will to. Chuck's hand slowly crept up her shirt touching her flat stomach where he felt the small line that was carved into her skin, a scar.

_Flashback. _

_Vanessa laid on her boyfriend Westley's bed as he kissed her lips and neck. Westley's hand began to creep up her shirt. Vanessa pulled his hand away putting it over her shirt. Westley put his hand back up her shirt as he kissed her jawline. Westley removed his hand from her shirt getting on top of her. _

"_Westley stop, I don't want to go to far" she said. _

_Westley ignored her and began unbuttoning her uniform blouse. Vanessa pushed him off of her and got up with her shirt mostly undone. Westley pushed her back on the bed and sat on her holding her arms above her head. _

"_Wes, I think its time that I go home" Vanessa said trying to get her arms out of his strong grip_

"_Nessa, I don't think so, I've been waiting for this six months and I'm going to get it" he said. _

_Vanessa fought him trying to get away as he pulled her shirt away leaving her only in a bra and skirt._

"_Wes. Please I want to go home now, another time a different day" Vanessa begged as he began to touch her inner thigh with his free hand. _

"_No, I want you now" he said he was drunk. _

_Vanessa looked at him as tears began to pour from her eyes._

"_Help! Please! Someone! Oh God! No! Westley Please No Help!" she screamed over and over until he covered her mouth with his. 'No one can hear me! No one is going to help me! No one can help me No one' she thought_

_Westley was angered by her tears and her calls for help but she continued to scream after his lips left hers despite his warnings she screamed and so he started to hit her but she wouldn't shut up then either._

_Westley laid on top of her sweaty and tired. Vanessa stared at the wall lifelessly. Ten minutes later Westley pushed her hair out of her face wiping away blood from her lip and nose with a damp wash cloth. He was still angry and furious with her she had denied him what he deserved thats how he felt about the whole thing._

_Westley grabbed a small pocket knife from his drawer hold her arms down as she writhed trying to get away from the blade. He sliced a few lines on the inside of her thighs going back on fourth leaving five on each side and then one long one across her abdomen. Vanessa was bleeding a lot but not enough to grant her what she wanted. Westley picked her up and put her in his private bath, watching the new water turn a rose color. _

"_No one will ever want you, but who cares now I've had you and that's all that matters" he smirked cruelly_

"_And I don't ever want to see your face again" Westley laughed_

_End_

"No Wes. Stop" Vanessa said to Chuck pulling away with tears in her eyes. Chuck looked at her slightly concerned. Chuck stopped

"What's wrong?" he asked looking into her fear filled eyes.

"Nothing go on, a promise is a promise" she said trying to hold back her tears as he kissed her neck.

Chuck felt her body racking with held in sobs, he stood up Vanessa looked up at him.

"I'm not going to force you to do this" he said remembering the feeling of the scar on his fingertips.

Vanessa got up and hugged him. "I can't stand you Chuck" she said

Chuck smirked at her.

"I think I'll wait for a night when I find you more appealing" he said jokingly.

"What are you trying to say?" Vanessa asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"That you look a lot better when you're insulting me, or when you don't know I'm looking down your shirt" he smirked

"This never happened Chuck, I still hate your guts" she said wiping her eyes.

"And I still can't stand yours" he smirked walking out of the suite.

Vanessa sat on the couch, put her face in her hands and cried for a long time. '_I should call mom and tell her I need to talk to Dr. Harris_' she thought picking up her cell phone.

**This is one unhappy Gossip Girl, there hasn't been any juice for me. Well other than C walking out of his father's hotel with a slightly angered/concerned face. Where is my drama? I need some like now! S got a facial at Aveda today. J is living her nightmare all over again, and V has proved to be very successful in her plan. XOXO Gossip Girl :[ **

**

* * *

**

**lol Review the pretty blue button helps**


	8. Chapter 8

_I just thought that I'd mention that this isn't the Vanessa that likes Dan. Its an OC. Some people don't know that. _

_Sorry. _

_I own Vanessa Fox._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_BreanaSlutFacedHoe_

Chapter 8

"Mom, I think I'm having a relapse" Vanessa said.

"Vanessa, are you alright? Can you handle it? Do you want to come home?" her mother asked worried.

"I don't know mom. I just want you to come here, please" Vanessa said holding tears back.

"Sweetie, if being in New York is going to cause problems maybe you should come home, I've missed you" Angela said.

"Mom, I've missed you too, but I'm having fun with Blair. I just need you here with me for a little while" Vanessa begged

"I'll be there in an hour honey" Angela said hanging up.

Vanessa sat on the couch going into her duffel bag and grabbing a small prescription bottle that read. Fox, Vanessa. Take twice a day, do not take another dose within 4 hours of each. Prozac. Vanessa put a pill in her mouth swallowing it with some water. Serena walked in as Vanessa sat back on the couch.

"Hey, Vanessa" Serena said.

"Hey S" she mumbled Serena noticed her eyes were puffy and red.

"Whats wrong, V? Are you ok?" Serena asked sitting beside her with a worried frown.

"I'll be fine, its just something that happened a while ago and I remembered." Vanessa said wiping away tears that had fallen.

"You can tell me anything you know?" Serena said.

"I promised Blair I'd tell her first, but I feel like if I don't say anything I won't ever" Vanessa said.

"I promise I won't tell Blair you told me, I won't say anything" Serena said

Vanessa trusted Serena "Two years ago, I was dating a boy named Westley he was a lot older than me, I was a freshman and he was senior one that had been left back at that. He was ready for things I wasn't and he forced me to do things I didn't want to do. He raped me S" Vanessa said slowly. Serena was shocked.

"Vanessa, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say" Serena said hugging Vanessa.

The hotel phone rang. "Vanessa's mother is here" someone on the other line told Serena "Send her up" she said.

Angela walked up her long dark hair shining in the light, her brown eyes fell on her daughter's friend. She was wearing a Gucci womens suit, she went to her daughter immediately.

"Mom" she said hugging on to her Angela held her daughter tightly. Serena watched a small smile on her face.

"You have an appointment with Dr. Harris tomorrow at five. I'll go with you if you want. But I have to ask what would cause a relapse? I don't want you back where that stupid boy put you" Angela said Vanessa shook her head.

_Flashback_

"_No one will ever want you, but who cares now I've had you and that's all that matters" he smirked cruelly_

"_And I don't ever want to see your face again" Westley laughed._

_Vanessa laid in the tub for a good hour. Vanessa put her hair in a ponytail and slipped her skirt and blouse on._

_Vanessa walked out of the house where he lived, and where a part of her had died. _

_She only lived three blocks away and almost hoped she would get hit by a car on the walk home. _

_For the next two months Vanessa was quiet and kept to herself, her mother next suspected anything had happened only that her and Westley broke up._

_Sitting in her bedroom she had a thought she would end it herself. She walked into the bathroom grabbing all of the pills she could find taking five pills from each of the four bottles. Vanessa's mother came home to Vanessa sitting on the couch with a gun in her hand. _

_"Nessa what's wrong?" she asked cautiously recalling her deceased husbands death._

_"I'm useless. No one wants me, no one ever will. I'm the reason dads dead and I'm horrid. How could anyone ever want me now! I'm disgusting a monster" she cried pulling the gun to her head._

_"Nessa honey please, don't do this. I love you , I want you, you are not a monster. You are my baby my little girl" Angela cried_

_"I'm not a baby! He ruined everything, I didn't want to. Mommy I didn't want to" she cried putting slight pressure on the trigger._

_"No baby, its ok." Angela said to her now realizing what had happened. "He is nothing. You are everything" she said._

_The cocktail of drugs she had taken took affect and Vanessa passed out hitting the floor with a thud._

_Angela touched her daughter's face and dialed 911 on her cellphone._

_"I need help, I think my daughter overdosed on drugs" she yelled into the phone._

_Vanessa woke up a week later in the hospital, her eyes were blood shot. _

_"Did you know?" Angela asked_

_"Know what?" she groaned_

_"That you were pregnant" her mother said._

_"No..." she said tears filling her eyes._

_"The baby is gone. But its ok, honey." she said_

_Vanessa looked at her mother and then turned on her side and sobbed. _

_"I'm horrible, a monster, I killed the baby just like I killed daddy" Vanessa said through her sobs._

_"You did not kill your father..Vanessa you did nothing wrong" Angela said hugging her daughter_.

_The doctors allowed her to return home a week later, but another suicide attempt put her in the mental hospital for nearly a year._

_She had to wear a straitjacket and had to go to counseling everyday. The doctors had told her mother that there was bruising that implied forced penetration, and that there were signs of a struggle, and scars mentally and physically that might never heal. _

_End_

"Vanessa please don't miss this appointment tell the doctor everything that she asks ok." Angela said.

"I promise I won't" Vanessa said.

"I'm staying in a suite downstairs, so I want to see you at least twice everyday" Angela said. "For now I have to go"

Vanessa hugged her mother and walked her to the door.

"I wish I had a relationship like that with my mother" Serena said.

"I know I do have it pretty good with her" Vanessa said.

"I really am starting to like Chuck" Vanessa said.

"I know, but is he what caused you to remember?" Serena asked

"He wasn't forcing me to do anything. We were...going to well you know, and he touched my scar and I don't know it was like an instant replay button" Vanessa told Serena.

"So he didn't make you do anything. I think Chuck really likes you, usually he wouldn't stop." Serena said

"I guess so" Vanessa shrugged

"I'm serious" Serena said.

**Spotted. V's mother in New York. What could have happened that V need her mommy? Better yet what made her run away from her home state New Jersey to hide in here in the big city? I think I might be getting my drama pretty soon. V are you pulling an S? What you can't handle the attention? At least not when its bad. Hmmmm. **

**You know you love me.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	9. Chapter 9

_I love you guys so much. I know this story is moving slowly. But I don't want it to be like boom bam they fall in love. _

_I wish I owned the world but I don't, I only own Vanessa Fox, but she is all the drama I need. Chuck is a bit out of character ok. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_BreanaSlutFacedHoe_

Chapter 9

_the next day._

Chuck read the gossip girl text message. Thinking that Vanessa could be hiding from something in her past and her little break down made him curious. But when he looked into her fear filled eyes he couldn't touch her, he wanted to but he couldn't, never had anyone looked at him with such fear in there eyes, and he didn't want to hurt her, but he was Charles Bass why would something so simple as a girl make him turn away from something he wanted so bad. Chuck looked at his phone contemplating calling her and then he walked inside his father's home. Chuck wanted to look into what had happened but he didn't want to at the same time scared of what he might find out. For once Chuck was going to let a girl decide on whether he was going to know something or not.

Serena hugged Vanessa "If you want I don't have to come" Serena said standing in the doctors waiting room.

"You can come but after this I have to tell Blair" Vanessa said.

"Vanessa Fox, Dr. Harris will see you now" a nurse said.

"Vanessa, your mother said something about a relapse...tell me what happened" Dr. Harris said putting her flaming red hair in a messy bun.

"Me and this guy were making out on the floor, and we were getting a bit farther and he touched my stomach and I don't know I freaked out" Vanessa said playing with a leaf from a near by plant on the table.

"Was this something that you wanted to do?" she asked

"Well, yea..." Vanessa said. Serena grabbed her hand for support.

"When was your last confrontation with Westley" Dr. Harris asked

"Two years ago, in court" Vanessa said.

"Do you remember what the judge ruled?" Dr. Harris asked

"He was found innocent" Vanessa said tears coming to her eyes.

"Maybe because you feel he was never punished that he would come back for you" Dr. Harris said

"I just wanted...to feel...to feel like it never happened that I never met him that it was over" Vanessa told the woman

"Is that why you tried to kill your self?" she asked. Serena looked at her how was this supposed to be making her better all she was doing making her recall everything that went wrong in her life.

"Yes...I wanted to be a kid, I thought I could stop his voice from running in my head" Vanessa said.

"I think you should go see, him. Did you ever tell him how he ruined everything for you" Dr. Harris said

"No I didn't, I don't think I'm ready" Vanessa said

"You will never be ready Vanessa, he is your worst nightmare, you have to talk to him and tell him what he's done" she said.

Vanessa nodded "I think I'm ready to go home" she said getting up.

Serena held her hand as they got in a taxi to Blair's.

Blair was in her room reading a book.

"Hey! V , S" she said getting off her bed.

"I going to tell you now" Vanessa said, Blair looked at her.

"Are you sure you don't have to" she said

"Two years ago, I was raped. That was the big crisis that happened" Vanessa said not wanting to stall knowing she wouldn't say anything. Blair grabbed her cousin tears began to fall from her dark eyes as she pulled her into a tight hug. Serena stood back watching Blair cry for her cousin, they cried together and somehow Serena felt out of place. About an hour later they had all fallen asleep on Blair's bed talking. Vanessa yawned her eyes fluttering open slowly.

_A week later_

Vanessa saw Chuck looking at her in Barney's, while she looked at pajama's.

"Bass, hey" she said

"Fox. How've you been?" he asked

Vanessa shrugged "Ok, I guess".

Chuck looked at her and she felt like he could see right through her.

"So what happened the other night?" he asked touching her arm lightly.

Vanessa wasn't sure whether she should tell him or not.

"I don't know if I can tell you?" she said what if she told him and he didn't want to touch her ever.

"Tell me, I won't say anything" he said, his eyes had this effect on her.

Vanessa told him everything that had happened from the rape to the therapist.

Chuck's face remained unemotional. Vanessa looked at him, and he couldn't stand to look at her.

Chuck began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Vanessa called

"I have to go" he said, his eyes were getting watery and he didn't want anyone to see, because no one ever saw Chuck Bass cry, and he didn't understand why he would cry over something that didn't happen to him.

Vanessa walked out and saw Chuck get into his limo and speed off.

Vanessa felt tears coming on, '_I shouldn't have told him, I shouldn't have said anything_' she thought. ' _Westley was right no one will touch me now_'. Chuck sat in his car wiping tears that had fallen angrily. "Fuck!What is going on!" he said as more tears fell from his eyes. When he finally stopped he went to her suite. Vanessa answered the door

"I won't hurt you, ever" he said looking into her eyes.

Vanessa kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck as his slid around her waist. They walked to the couch never breaking the kiss, hand went up her shirt touching her abdomen trying to avoid her scar, his lips moved to her neck slowly going from her jawline down. Soon they were both in hardly anything. Chuck's eyes trailed to her legs that were straddled around him he looked at the scars, but he couldn't breathe he began to imagine the horror, and the pain she had gone through.

"I'm sorry, I can't" Chuck said getting up and putting his shirt and jeans back on.

Vanessa sat there "Its fine, I didn't expect you to" she whispered to herself.

"Come on, we are going to see him. I'm going to beat the shit out of him" Chuck said

Vanessa's eyes widened. "What! I can't go see him. I can't" she yelled.

"I won't let him touch you. I promise, Vanessa, I promise" he said grabbing her hand.

Vanessa looked at him and nodded he pulled her into a hug.'_What is she doing to me?_' she said.

Chuck led her downstairs and into his limo.

**Spotted, Hmmmm. V are you mentally ill yea I saw you coming out of that Dr.'s office, and flying your mom out here. Chuck why so angry, is that a little wet spot is our heartless king losing his cool, was V mean to you again. Jenny I don't think Blair thinks you got her shoes shiny enough and neither do I. Where are you guys headed? Facing your past V, well good luck with that. **

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	10. Chapter 10

_I know I know reviews, lololol. Vanessa FoxMine. Lol I really hope you guy like this story. This is probably the fasted I've ever had 10 chapters for any story. _

_Sorry, I haven't updated in a while my Internet was down_

_Please There is Mature Language and Themes._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_BreanaSlutFacedHoe_

Chapter 9

Vanessa bit her nails as Chuck pulled up to the house where Westley lived with his father. Who was apparently not home. Chuck looked at her his eyes narrowing at the house, "Is this it?" Chuck asked he saw Vanessa's hesitation as she nodded. "Come on then" he said grabbing her hand.

Vanessa walked out of the limo Chuck strode over to the door knocking on it hard. Westley answered the door a smirk on his face.

"What baby, come back for more?" he smiled. Vanessa was getting nauseous and dizzy.

Chuck glared at him and punched him in the face, Westley fell to the floor in pain cradling his left eye.

"What the fuck man?" he said looking at Chuck through his right eye charging at him. Chuck easily dodged his attempt to knock him over. Chuck grabbed him by his long hair and put his face against the wall

"Why did you do it? You sick bastard" Chuck said through his teeth.

"I only did what she asked for?" Westley smiled licking his lip.

"You're a fucking liar! A fucking pathetic piece of shit" Chuck said throwing him on the floor punching him

"What! Baby killer got to get your little boyfriend to take care of your problems, it was always like you to do this make the guy handle everything" he laughed through his pain.

"Shut the fuck up!" Chuck said pounding his fist into Westley's face. Vanessa let tears slip from her eyes as she watched Chuck fingers turn crimson from the blood from Westley's lip.

"Baby Killer!Baby Killer!Baby Killer!Baby Killer!" he yelled through the punches.

"Shut up!" Chuck yelled pulling him up by his hair and kicking him in the back of his legs.

"Fuck! Man what do you want! Leave me alone" he said the pain was finally affecting him.

"Tell her your sorry and then tell her what you are" Chuck said clicking a small button in his pocket.

"Fine Nessa. I'm sorry, that I forcefully shoved my dick up your pussy, but you can't deny it was unforgettable. No matter what you'll always remember I was the one you lost your virginity too. And baby you looked so pretty tears running down your face and fear in your eyes it made me want you to scream and tremble more for me. I love every second that you fought me, it was the best sex I've ever had. When I cut you up, I wanted to take you again. It would have hurt a lot more then you'd be screaming for me a lot louder than last time. Yea I wanted to rape you again in the tub to. You are so lucky my Pop's was coming home otherwise you would have gotten so much worse. I'm a sick and I loved raping you, I love being the rapist you made me Nessa. I loved it baby. You're my number 1" he said

Chuck got sick of hearing his voice as he watched Vanessa start crying but he needed him to finish.

"Vanessa do you have anything to say to him?" Chuck asked looking at her tear streaked face.

"You ruined my life, you ruined me, you practically drove me insane, I was in a mental hospital for nearly a year because of you, I killed my first baby because of you. And it was all an accident...I'm not a baby killer, I'm didn't mean to..." Vanessa said looking down.

"Yea you did you couldn't stand carrying another me inside of you, could you so you decided to kill it, just like you killed your father" he said, Chuck kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"He's right I'm nothing but a horrible murderer" Vanessa said as Chuck started walking over to her.

"He is never going to touch you again, you didn't do anything wrong it was all him" Chuck said pulling her to the limo.

They got in and Vanessa cried on his chest for a long time before falling asleep.

The limo dropped them off at The Palace where Chuck carried in the sleeping Vanessa, where her mother had just happened to see him.

"What are you doing to my daughter!" she yelled.

"Taking her upstairs to Serena or would you like to carry her up the elevator?" he asked sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue boy! I'll go with you" she said then noticing the blood on his hand.

"What happened?" Angela asked

"If Vanessa wants to tell you, she will. I really don't feel like talking to you right now" Chuck said he didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Chuck walked into the suite and into Vanessa's room, he gently placed her in the bed and began walking away, but Vanessa grabbed his hand "Don't leave me" she mumbled in her sleep.

"I have to go" he said

"Please, just stay" she said looking at him, Chuck gave her a look and then climbed in next to her, she cuddled into him and he let his arm fall around her to cradle her.

"You, I don't usually lie in the same bed unless we are going to something" he laughed.

"We are going to something, nap" she said making her self comfortable on him.

Chuck fell asleep with her in his arms she looked so peaceful and careless no one would ever imaging what she had gone through. Serena came in at the sight the two cuddling into each other and yet holding on to each other protectively. '_I really hope, Chuck knows what he is getting into, she doesn't deserve to get hurt again'_ she thought.

**What's this Chuck? Jeez what did you do knock her out and blood on your hands I think me might need to send someone to anger management. I wouldn't get snippy with V's mom. That won't get you anywher not that you have or have you?**

**XOXO **

**Gossip Girl**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Vanessa woke up alone in her bed feeling around for the warmth that she should be feeling right about now, where was the comfort of strong arms she had fallen asleep so soundly in? Vanessa's emerald eyes searched the room for any sign of him, there were none.

"Vanessa, how are you feeling?" the warm voice of her mother came in soft tone barely above a whisper. Vanessa rubbed her eyes like a small child.

"I'm feeling okay. Have you seen Chuck around?" Vanessa asked she saw Serena standing the doorway a small frown on her friends face.

"I haven't seen him only earlier when he carried you in. Listen Vanessa, I don't want you near that boy he isn't good news. From what I hear he is nothing but a pervert. I even heard he tried to rape Jennifer Humphrey at one of Blaire's parties. Is that really the kind of man you want to be with? One that you can't trust, one with a history you know so well" Angela said.

Serena stood in the doorway in shock of the words that her mother just said. '_It never occurred to me that V was to a victim of being bent to her mother's will. I always thought their relationship was great. But now I see that she is just a piece in one of her mothers games._' Serena thought as she watched Vanessa's face changed her eyes wide and hurt, her lips in a small frown.

"Get out, mother," she said laying back into the bed. Angela smiled at Serena as she exited the room

"V, you know that was a long time ago. Chuck has changed since he met you. He is absolutely fascinated by you. I can promise you because his group of whores has literally been abandoned" Serena said trying to assure her she could trust him.

"You know S. I really believed that maybe there would be some kind of way that I could just ignore his existence, especially when you told me about his whole reputation. Still I couldn't keep myself from falling for him. S. I'm such an idiot. But this has to end somewhere right?" Vanessa said looking at Serena.

"Give him another chance, think about it ok" Serena said going over and hugging Vanessa.

Three Weeks Later

Chuck stood against a brick wall, '_How is it possible for me to care this much about a stupid girl? Why do I find it slow torture whenever she walks passed me without even a glance? Wait…Why is she ignoring me like the plague?_' he thought then he caught a glimpse of her long dark hair as if by reflex he caught her wrist grabbing her hand. Vanessa's green eyes looked into the deep brown of his.

"Why have you been ignoring me? Avoiding me?" he asked with a slight urgency in his voice.

"My mother doesn't want me near you. She'll take me back to live with her," Vanessa said to him.

"Do you listen to everything that your mother tells you to do?" he asked slightly amused as he pulled her close to his chest so that they were pressed together like a puzzle, perfectly fitting.

"Of course not" Vanessa said as she felt his warm breath on her lips. _Snap. _Chuck captured her lips in a kiss as he loosened his grip on her wrist._ Snapped_. Vanessa kissed him back letting their fingers intertwine. This kiss began to deepen and soon his free hand was on her waist and hers was running through his short locks. _Snap_. Vanessa pulled away their eyes locked on each other as they separated. Chuck continued to hold her hand as they walked into the school, he let go of her hand and took off his scarf, and Vanessa looked at him raising a brow. He cupped her face with one hand and kissed her again. _Snap_. Then he wrapped his scarf around her.

"Now everyone will know that we are together and you're my girl" Chuck said to her, Vanessa smiled at him and kissed his cheek before running into her class. Chuck smiled to himself and walked away to his own boring class before he got to English with her. Vanessa sat in her chair Hazel and Amy sat besides her giving her dirty looks. Vanessa smiled at them coolly while fingering Chuck's scarf in front of their jealous faces Serena ran up to her in the hallway before class.

"Oh my gosh, he gave you his scarf he is serious about you I've only seen that scarf leave his side when he goes to take a shower" Serena smiled at Vanessa.

"Yup he did. I heard about Miss. Humphrey's little break down, hope it wasn't to bad" Vanessa said Chuck crept up behind her snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her exposed neck. Serena looked at Vanessa as she blushed.

"Hmmm…its too bad that he is to busy after school to go bra shopping with me" Vanessa said knowing that he wouldn't pass up the opportunity. "That sounds enchanting" he said nibbling on her ear with his teeth. Serena kind of just watched Vanessa let her body lean against him her head on his shoulder.

"Well we are going to be late, later S" Vanessa said pushing Chuck from her with a laugh, Chuck followed her taking his seat behind her. Vanessa sat in her seat watching the teacher scribble on the board. '_Summer vacation is coming up_' she thought as she felt Chuck take a strand of hair and twirl it between his fingers, this meant bathing suit season was coming up and she didn't feel so secure in one, at least not after Westley. The bell rang granting everyone's wishes. Blair came up slightly gasping at Chuck's scarf around her cousins shoulders, she smiled and then walked off with Nate his arm around her. Vanessa smiled at Chuck as he wrapped his arm around her waist possessively. '_Its time to go bathing suit shopping, but I do need a new bra too_' Vanessa thought as they began to walk off to Chuck's limo.

* * *

**Spotted, Looks like C has finally given his scarf away but is it to just anyone or is it to someone he cares about? V maybe, I would very much love to watch this unfold what drama is waiting for me to spotlight their pains in. V watch out this fish is known for breaking hearts, C becareful if you fall to hard she'll walk away. Just like a Fox to play with their food before they devour it. **


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N : Hey this is Breana ok there is a very confusing part that I'm writing in this chapter okay? Listen close this is what's happening. Chuck and Nate are going to be talking but Jenny is recording them. What ever is in bold is what shows on the tape. The words in italics are what's been left out to make the tape hurt Vanessa. Ok. Thank you for the wait. I'll be going back to having a chapter up everyday I hope k. _

**Chapter 12**

Vanessa and Chuck got out of the limo walking into Victoria's Secret. Vanessa looked at multiple bathing suits, but none were concealing enough for her. Chuck smiled at her throwing her a lacy black bra and underwear. Vanessa laughed at him throwing her head back as she did catching the lingerie and walking in the dressing room with a giggle, she watched as peeked through the curtain as she finished putting it on. Vanessa grabbed him by his school tie leading him in the dressing room. Chuck kissed her lips pushing her against the wall Vanessa wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, his lips moved to her neck and his eyes caught sight of the scars on her inner thighs as he looked down. Chuck let her down slowly his eyes capturing hers again.

"Hey, lets not get kicked out of the store before you buy that ok?" he said walking out of the dressing room.

"Sure" Vanessa said slightly disappointed of course she wouldn't let it show, she put her clothes on and walked out of the dressing room her head held high as usual. Chuck sat watching her. '_What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't stop because of those stupid scars, I want her. I…love her_' he thought as he realized he loved her and so he would try his best. Vanessa looked up at him he grabbed her hand and they roamed around for a while and then got sushi at a small place in the village. _Snap_.

'''''''''''''''''

three months later

''''''''''''''''''

Chuck sat on his bed besides Vanessa he looked at her deep in the eyes she looked at him and then he saw it, the look of sorrow and shame. Chuck felt his eyes burn but he wouldn't let her see so he kissed her intensely on the lips sending fire through her veins. Vanessa kissed him back her kiss sending electric licks of lust through him. Chuck was now on top of her kissing her neck while unbuttoning her blouse revealing a lacy brown bra he kissed her. Vanessa pulled his shirt over his head. As they both lost every layer of clothes he looked at her body in amazement perfectly toned, skin was tight and silky to his touch, then his eyes traveled to her scars. '_I won't leave this undone…not this time. But I need you to tell me that you want me to, I wish I would stop thinking about those damn scars so much_' he thought looking into her eyes.

"Chuck, please…" she whispered, she looked as if she were going to cry, if he backed out now he knew it would destroy her, and their relationship. '_I did say I would get her to beg for me_' he thought bitterly at how he had thought about her as just another game, but now he was repulsed. He gave them what they both wanted but what they were both terrified of. Vanessa woke up to a note on her pillow, it was written in someone else's script not Chuck's it was really late four in the afternoon.

_Dear Vanessa,_

_This is Jenny Humphrey, while you were sleeping late from your little late night event with Chuck. _

_I was sitting outside the door waiting for him to come out so I could tell you how sorry I am about what happened._

_But then I hid behind the door and followed him around. He was up really early around eight in the morning. _

_Well then I guess that's early compared to you, you missed school by the way. I left your homework on the table._

_Any way I followed Chuck around for a bit, and he was talking to Nate. They were talking about you, and what happened last night._

_Luckily I had some free time on my hands well that and a tape recorder. The things he said were unbelievable , I knew he was bad._

_But this, this I think you'll find is on a whole new level of bad, The tape is on the table by the television and the stereo. _

_Its actually a good thing he keeps that old thing around so now you can listen to the tape I made especially for you. _

_If I'm going down you're coming with me. Vanessa I'll need someone to cry with won't I. _

_Sincerely Jennifer Humphrey. _

Vanessa finished reading the letter fear stopping the blood in her veins. Vanessa got up putting on her clothes, she was sore but happy and she was sure nothing could ruin that, and yet she was fearful of what was on the tape. Vanessa walked over to the table where she saw the tape resting there it was labeled **Betrayal**. Vanessa put the tape in the player and hit the play button and the speaker on high volume.

"**Hey Chuck what brings you here?**" Nate said to Chuck who sat in front of him with a shot in his hand.

"**Me and Vanessa slept together last night, but I..**" Chuck said his voice stopped as if he didn't really want to say the next thing.

"**But you what Chuck?**" Nate asked putting down a book he had been reading before Chuck came in.

"**I didn't want to touch her**, _I was scared she was thinking of him and if that were _**It was repulsing to me**_**, **__but I know she wasn't because she would have stopped me. _**I **_would have _**wanted to stop**_" _Chuck said slowly.

"**Dude that's not surprising, I mean I might not know much, but it would repulse me as well**" Nate said

"**I didn't want her **_to be scared of being with me_, **this is **_not_ **just a game to me**" Chuck said to his friend

"_I don't know what to tell you man_" Nate said.

"**I don't want her **_to get hurt, I want to protect her, from her self because_ **she is** _not a _**monster in my eyes** **and **_not_ **in anyone else's **_either_" Chuck said softly

Vanessa listened to the static that played after the audio was over tears fell from her eyes as she picked up her things, once she was upstairs she grabbed all of her stuff and she wanted to give him back his stupid scarf in person. Vanessa ran up the stairs to her and Serena's suite.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N : Hey this is Breana again. What do you think of the last chapter you'll have to tell me in a review. I know they've only been officially together for like two chapters. Sorry but I love writing this and I need to that GG, her drama if your wondering why she hasn't updated yet, its because nothing is really going on but there will be an update. Onwards to the story. _

**Chapter 13**

Vanessa laid on the bed smelling the scarf tenderly, then she threw it on the floor she clutched the tape in her hand and threw that too, and soon she was throwing anything that would make a noise to the floor. Serena walked in to her crying hysterically in the middle of the broken pieces of glass she had thrown. She looked up to Serena pure anger and sadness shining through her tears.

"V what's wrong?" Serena asked walking around the glass and squatting by her.

"I hate him Serena. I hate him so goddamn much. After the semester is over I'm going home…I thought New York would be good for me" Vanessa said breaking down in Serena's s arms.

"What happened V? What did he do to you?" Serena asked protectively.

"We slept together last night Serena, and I thought we were great. I mean he finally touched me the way I thought he always would. But like the writers say all good things must come to an end" Vanessa said giving the recording to Serena.

"You should get some rest ok. I'll listen to this right now" Serena said taking Vanessa to her bedroom and letting her sleep. Serena listened to the tape anger taking over her, pure and utter disgust over took her sense as she ran out of the suite and to the bar where she knew Chuck would be and there she spotted him.

"Chuck you are disgusting. I don't even know how I ever thought you had changed. Do you know how much you've hurt Vanessa?" Serena said angrily keeping her voice down.

"What are you talking about, sister dear?" Chuck asked looking at her the anger in her had slightly frightened him.

"Vanessa really fell for you, you asshole. I can't believe you would do this to her" Serna said throwing the tape at him.

Chuck flinched as the tape hit his chest and fell to the floor with a soft clicking noise as it hit the marble of the hotel floor. Chuck picked it up and threw a questioning glance to Serena.

"Listen to it, and I hope you as shocked as I was and she was when you hear it. Chuck you are disgusting" Serena said walking away and back upstairs.

Chuck took the elevator to his suite he put the tape in the stereo where he as he listened to the tape he could imagine her sitting with her head in her hands tears flowing freely from her cheeks, but he would not take the blame for something he didn't do. This was all twisted, that wasn't what he said. His other words lost.

"**Hey Chuck what brings you here?" **_Vanessa sat on the black leather couch awaiting the horror Jenny said was here on this tape._

"**Me and Vanessa slept together last night, but I" **_Her eyes widened slightly curious at what he would say. _

"**But you what Chuck?" **_Nate's voice popped up and she just wanted to hear what Chuck had to say._

"**I didn't want to touch her it was repulsing to me**__**I**__**wanted to stop**_**" **__Vanessa's face turned into a look of horror, '__No__' she thought._

"**Dude that's not surprising, I mean I might not know much, but it would repulse me as well" **_Vanessa put her head in her hands letting tears fall freely from her eyes, and sobs escaped her full quivering lips. _

"**I didn't want her, this is just a game to me" **_She let the betrayal fill her as she cried. This wasn't what she expected._

"**I don't want her she is **_**a **_**monster in my eyes and in anyone else's" **_'__Thanks Westley you're right who could ever want me now?_' _she thought walking out of his suite with her stuff and his scarf. _

Chuck grabbed the tape and returned to the bar he wanted to cry but most all he wanted to forget it happened. Vanessa came down luggage in her hands, she had spotted him drinking away his problems, his mistakes.

"Here, you'll be needing this back. Bass" she said coldly throwing his scarf at him, he caught it, the tape clenched in his hand as well.

"Vanessa…I didn't say any of those things I promise you" he said standing up and walking towards her.

"Don't even try that with Bass. I'm nothing but a monster, right? I have no feelings , no heart, I deserve this right?" she said hitting him in the chest roughly as he pulled her to him.

"Listen to me, I didn't do it. I promise…that wasn't me. Vanessa I love you" he said she wriggled from his grasp and slapped him hard across the face. _Snap._

"I couldn't never love a stupid disgusting man like you. Charles Bass, I hate you" Vanessa pure anger lacing her words, Chuck flinched a little as he watched Vanessa's tears fall from her emerald eyes.

"Vanessa, I love you. I've never loved anyone before. Don't throw this away, I didn't say those things. This tape is a lie" he said throwing the tape to the floor and stepping on it with his shoes.

"I'm sorry Bass, I thought I was ready for love to really give myself to someone. I was wrong and that's that. I'll see you at school but never on my own time" Vanessa said wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

"Vanessa, don't do this. Come on, you know I would never say those things" Chuck said.

"Stay away from me Chuck! I don't want you anywhere near me! I hate you ! You disgust me, probably nowhere thought as I disgust you" Vanessa yelled at him. Chuck grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, and his lips crashed to hers. She felt his fire flow through her veins even as tears fell from her eyes, she pulled away.

"You know you felt what I did and you're the only one who makes me feel that" Chuck said

" I felt nothing Bass, touch me ever again and I'll get a restraining order stay away from me" Vanessa said dragging her luggage and giving it to one of her maids.

**Spotted. This is pretty amazing, you don't even know I am having a party tonight just to celebrate, looks like Little J is making a comeback exposing cruel words from C. I warned you V he is nothing but a cold fish, with a heart of ice. I warned you C fall to hard and she'll walk away. Does anyone find themselves wanting to know what went down between these too. You can find a two minute recording of C and N talking about C and V's first time together. Apparently he found it completely and utterly…why don't you check out the sound clip for yourself. V is life in the big city to much for you? Planning to go home after the semester? I'll miss you and your drama. Oh but I will definitely keep an eye on you. I've known you for almost a whole year now, well not personally of course. Well I've got party favors to tend to. **

**XOXO **

**Gossip Girl**


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N : Hey this is Breana again This is my final chapter, I've become bored with it, three chapters in two days, and I got three reviews. I love all of you who've read and reviewed this story. For those of you who read and forgot to review thank you for taking the time to read my story. I'll think about a sequel to this depending on the amount of reviews I get for this chapter. Thank you. _

**Chapter 14**

Serena stood in back of Vanessa who sat down on the ledge of the balcony fence. Vanessa was smiling as she looked into the ground that was very far down. Vanessa let her feet dangle over the edge, her eyes caught a familiar scarf on a familiar person getting into a limo.

"What are you doing V?" Serena asked softly not wanting to startle her. Vanessa turned and got off the fence on the outside part with a slight grin on her face.

"If I let myself fall from here do you think anyone would care?" Vanessa asked pushing herself out while holding onto the thick metal bars. Serena's eyes widened her blonde hair spun around her the wind playing with both of their hair.

"Of course, I would miss you. Blair would never forgive herself, and I know Chuck would die inside" Serena said Vanessa got up , but she had a frown on her pretty face.

"Whether he is dead inside doesn't matter to me. I am dead inside and he doesn't care, but I've been this way for awhile now" Vanessa said and got back on the inside of the balcony, Serena sighed in relief. Vanessa's phone began to buzz. _Chuck. _the caller ID read. Vanessa looked at her enV and dropped it off the side of the balcony.

"V…don't go back to New York. Your mom will just find some guy and marry you off. She puts on the warm mother act very well, but I see right through it and I know you do to" Serena said.

!!

3 weeks later

!!

Schools final day came in relief to most students but it went by to fast for Chuck, like sand falling through his fingers. Chuck watched her , the girl who like sand slipped from his grasp. This was too fast, the year went by far to quickly for him, he wished it were going slower but it was too late she would be in the limo that was already waiting at the bottom of the steps.

Vanessa looked around as if looking for someone, their eyes met and he tried to keep her gaze but she turned her head but not before her eyes turned to emerald ice. There was a huge crowd surrounding her as she walked to her limo. Then Chuck realized his phone was gone and Blair was getting in the limo along with Serena. They were either making a pit stop or going straight to Angela Waldorf Fox's home. Chuck eyed them suspiciously. Jenny sat among the cool crowd once again. Then he noticed Nate looking into his phone with eyes wide.

**GG. Here I have received something so very amazing today. I love it. I'm sorry if my complete excitement is causing me to rant a bit but. Little J Teacher Screwing Whore. Who would have thought? Certainly not me but then I don't mind it. I always do hope for the most shocking. Looks like trying to fit in with the Royalty of Constance is really doing a number on your grades. But I'm sure there are a few more numbers you've been doing with your teachers Little J. V I'm really surprised that you didn't burn C's scarf but I guess its fair enough to see him get slapped. **

**You know you love me **

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Chuck took Nate's phone away as Nate looked over to Jenny where she was now alone being called a whore and other slanders. Vanessa smiled in her limo as she read the text on Chuck's phone. She handed the phone to Blair with a faint shadow of her former smile. When she found her number in his phone _Ness_. Vanessa got out of the limo saying goodbye to her aunt who kissed her on the cheek with a professional smile. Vanessa walked over to Serena gave her a hug a tight sad hug. Serena let tears slip from her navy eyes as she said goodbye. Vanessa smiled and wiped Serena's eyes promising to visit. As her limo left Chuck was running up and in the rearview mirror her driver caught it.

"Madam, there is someone running after the limo shall I stop?" he asked her Vanessa looked at Chuck and shook her head no, with tears in her eyes. The driver lifted up the windows and picked up the pace as he got on the crazy New York streets. Vanessa woke up about two hours later to the driver shaking her awake gently. She put her feet on the floor breathing in the fresh air. That was one thing she loved about the mountains the air. Vanessa walked up to her front door , her mom's butler answered the door with a wide grin welcoming her, she was immediately brought a fresh plate of fruit.

Angela stood in the doorway with a smile on her features she walked over to her daughter and hugged her gently, then she held her at arms distance looking her over.

"I'm glad you've decided to come home Vanessa" Angela said walking into another room. Vanessa stood there quietly then ate her food alone, thinking of Serena, and Chuck. They had been the people she most hung out with and now she was here alone and scared after living with them she wasn't sure that she could be without them for too long even though one broke her heart.

!!

Two Months Later

!!

Vanessa woke up with an odd feeling in her throat she got up and ran to her private bathroom then proceeded to empty her stomach into the toilet. Vanessa went back in her thoughts trying to collect her last period. Which had been nearly three months ago. _'Shit…no...no this isn't happening, this can't happen' _Vanessa thought it was one time they used protection she was on the pill. This was in no way happening to her. '_Okay…I'll go see Serena'_ She thought. Vanessa took the two hour ride into New York to meet up with Serena who met her outside Aveda.

"Hey V, everyone misses you. Chuck has been well, not like Chuck. He hasn't been to a party in a while and only gets drunk by himself" Serena said looking Vanessa in the eyes.

"S, I'm not here to talk about Bass, well I kind of am but not really. Its more about me" Vanessa said. said pulling Serena into a small sushi restaurant. They were sat down and Serena looked at her slightly worried.

"What's wrong V?" Serena asked pushing her blonde hair back, Vanessa looked at her tearing napkins in her lap.

"I think I'm pregnant" Vanessa whispered. Serena's eyes widened to near the size of saucers.

Serena grabbed her hand to go into a pharmacy but Vanessa shook her head and then showed Serena the inside of her bag which was filled with tests. "I didn't want to find out alone" Vanessa said. Serena nodded and they went to the suite the two once shared. An hour later Vanessa sat on the bed with Serena every test had come out positive. Vanessa was pregnant and the conception of the year award goes to none other than Charles Bass. Serena looked at Vanessa reassuringly putting a hand on her shoulder

"Vanessa, you can do this. I know you can. Are you going to tell him?" Serena asked Vanessa shook her head.

"I have to go home and tell my mother , I can't just stay here in New York because if I do Gossip Girl will be over this. Thank you Serena for doing this with me" Vanessa said.

As Vanessa walked down the stairs she got in an elevator, but when the doors opened, Chuck stood before her, his scarf loosely draped around his broad shoulders, his eyes widened then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"You've gained weight" he said feeling a softness around her curves as he pressed their bodies together.

"They say that happens when you're in love" Vanessa said, Chuck let her go with wide eyes.

"Well this is my floor, Goodbye Fox" he said '_What am I doing? Turn around go talk to her, tell her you love her that everyday without her is hell on earth! Turn around Chuck_' he thought. Vanessa watched as the door shut in front of her eyes. '_You kept walking, why? Why didn't you come stop, tell me to be with you? Why didn't I tell you?_' Vanessa thought softly and if looked for just a split second as if he were going to turn around but the doors had already closed and she was walking to her limo. Once in New York she sat on the couch her hand on the small bump that she had finally realized grew on her abdomen. '_A baby…my baby…our baby_' she thought tears in her eyes.

"Vanessa, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Angela asked her daughter seeing the look of seriousness and slight shame.

"Mother, I'm pregnant" Vanessa said standing up.

_**The End**_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N : Hey I could end it at that, but I'll give you guys a chance to get some real review numbers. Because today I saw something that made me kind of very sad. :. It was a story that was three chapters long and guess how many reviews it had. it had 36 reviews. hmmm...i have fourteen chapters and 38. something sound a little depressing well why yes it is. ARggg. This upsets my creative flow horribly. Ok give me some reviews and I'll skip the depressing one shot i have as a sequel. Trust me its horrible well the ending that i would have as the sequel. Yea so Please Review_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N : Looks like my warnings weren't enough. but whatever. There is a one shot sequel to this called Burnt Harvest Check it out. Review it. This is the end of the good ol days, every one is 21 now. Burnt Harvest_


End file.
